No More Cheesie Poofs
by Bishie Lovers 'R' Us
Summary: The Gundam boys decided that Quatre is getting fat from eating Cheesie Poofs all the time and put him on a week long diet. DuoxHeeroQuatrexMillardo
1. Default Chapter

Day 1  
  
The guys decided that I eat too many Cheesie Poofs and therefore i'm becoming fat. Wufei says being fat in injustice therefore unless I want to injustice-y I better slim down and cut back on my sweet...cheesie...poofy...crunchy....ugh..I think I started drooling again. Anyway, I have to not eat cheesie poofs for a week. A whole week! That's like 7 days!!  
  
Sigh. The guys are busy hunting down all my hidden bags of Cheesie Poofs and throwing them away. I hope they don't find the ones under Sandrock's seat, behind the cockpit controls, hidden in the guns barrels, and the mini bag stuffed inside my teddy bear.  
  
Anyway..i'm allowed to eat whatever as long as it isn't cheesie poofs. And whenever I go out someone has to follow me to make sure I don't buy any. You want to know how serious they are about this? They put up signs in the grocery stores, restraunts, and blocked the vending machines with signs that say 'Don't Feed Cheesie Poofs To This Man!' and then it has a picture of me below it. Even Rashid and the other Magnics won't give me any! Believe me, I tried. I got on my knees and begged, while doing the chibi sad face. I don't know how they resisted it.  
  
Well I better go. 6 more days. 


	2. No More Cheesie Poofs Day 2

Day 2  
  
Need....Cheesie...Poof...Goodness....Wufei said I should take up mediatating so I gave it a shot. It didn't work. Here's what happened.  
  
I was sitting there, my eyes shut, relaxing music playing in the back ground, Wufei was sitting a few feet away from me, probably doing the same thing. I felt a peace wash over me and then...I saw it.  
  
A golden light came from above and a perfect bag of Cheesie Poofs floated from the sky, it shimmered and glowed as it floated. I stared at it, I think I was drooling..  
  
And then...it spoke. It said Come closer Quatre...come and taste my cheesie poofy goodness! Eat me! Eat meeeeee!  
  
I had to obey the bag. The cheese was god. I stumbled up to it and grabbed onto it's shiney bag and hugged it, kissing the bag over and over, thanking the great cheese god for sending its cheesie goodness to me. Suddenly I was snapped awake with a cry of INJUSTICE!!!!  
  
Turns out I was clinging to Wufei and kissing his face over and over mumbling something about a cheese god and cheesie poof bag angels.  
  
I never meditating with him again. 


	3. No More Cheesie Poofs Day 3

Day 3  
  
I've tried to avoid Wufei for the day because I think he's still mad at me for the meditation incident.   
  
I've tried really hard to keep my mind off my beloved Cheesie Poofs by listening to some of Duo's CDs and it seems to be working, except that now AFI's song "Girl's Not Grey" sounds something like this.  
  
I'll lay me down in the cheese tonight  
  
Much farther down  
  
Swim in the cheesie of poofs tonight  
  
In this cheese I drown  
  
Scary huh?  
  
But things couldn't get any worse.  
  
Could they? 


	4. No More Cheesie Poofs Day 4

Day 5  
  
Only 2 more days left! Then I can eat Cheesie Poofs again! I can't wait!  
  
Pretty strange things are happening lately. I go to sleep like normal and when I wake up and i'm down the hall or something.  
  
This morning I woke up and I was on the porch! I guess i've been sleep walking. I'm scared to know where I could wake up next. I could end up in the middle of the highway or something!  
  
Maybe if I don't worry to much about it, I won't sleep walk..it's worth a shot.  
  
For dinner I had another salad. I've had salads and SlimFast drinks all week. I'm just about my normal weight.  
  
The French Vannila SlimFasts are pretty good though.  
  
On a non-diet related note, Heero and Duo have hooked up. I'm really glad for them. But sad thing is, I don't have anyone.  
  
Sometimes I get really lonely. But maybe someday i'll find someone.  
  
Well I better get some sleep. Bye. 


	5. No More Cheesie Poofs Day 5

Day 5  
  
Only 2 more days left! Then I can eat Cheesie Poofs again! I can't wait!  
  
Pretty strange things are happening lately. I go to sleep like normal and when I wake up and i'm down the hall or something.  
  
This morning I woke up and I was on the porch! I guess i've been sleep walking. I'm scared to know where I could wake up next. I could end up in the middle of the highway or something!  
  
Maybe if I don't worry to much about it, I won't sleep walk..it's worth a shot.  
  
For dinner I had another salad. I've had salads and SlimFast drinks all week. I'm just about my normal weight.  
  
The French Vannila SlimFasts are pretty good though.  
  
On a non-diet related note, Heero and Duo have hooked up. I'm really glad for them. But sad thing is, I don't have anyone.  
  
Sometimes I get really lonely. But maybe someday i'll find someone.  
  
Well I better get some sleep. Bye. 


	6. No More Cheesie Poofs Day 6

Day 6  
  
Today pretty good. It started out pretty weird but things got better. Much better.  
  
It all started with a dream I had last night. I dreamt I got an email from someone i've had a crush on for sometime. He loves Cheesie Poofs as well and goes by the name The Masked Poof just make me laugh. We met on the Internet a few years back and had been instant friends.  
  
Anyhow, in the email he sent, it told me how much he loved me and how he had waited so long to tell me and he asked if I would meet him at his mansion.  
  
I couldn't refuse so that night I drove down to his place and met him. We had dinner together which was mostly Cheesie Poofs and then we took a walk in the moonlight through the mansions rose garden. It was very romantic, and so was The Masked Poof.  
  
After that I don't remember alot of my dream, except a few things i'd not like to describe in detail. I'm blushing enough already just rembering it.  
  
And then...I woke up.  
  
You won't believe what I saw. I knew something was up when I felt someones arms around me.  
  
Let's just say I got a little freaked. I thought I had sleepwalked into one of the guys rooms and fell asleep with them.  
  
Visions flashed through my head of what would happen if it was Heero or Wufei, I hadn't dared to look to see who it was yet.  
  
I turned and looked to the person and nearly passed out.  
  
It was Millardo Peacecraft.  
  
So he was The Masked Poof. It all fits now. He wears a masked and looking down to the floor, at the clothes strewn around the place, I noticed a pair of Cheesie Poof PJs.  
  
A little while later after Millardo had woken up I told him about my dream. He just laughed and said it wasn't a dream.  
  
I'm glad it wasn't.  
  
As much as I hated to leave him, I had to go back to the house before the guys got too worried.  
  
When I got there I told Duo what had happened. He just grinned and told me at east now he didn't have to worry about me going after his Hee-chan.  
  
Well I better go to sleep. I'm going on a date with Millardo tomorrow. 


	7. No More Cheesie Poofs Day 7

El Squeeko: Hey everyone! Welcome to the last chapter of No More Cheesie Poofs! Aren't you guys excited?! I had nothing else to work on so I said 'Hey! What the heck! Might as well finish off my "Let's Torture Quatre" fic!  
  
Spot:-does the Pig Dance from Tokyo Pig, waving flags that read "Last Chapter!!"-  
  
Sunny Pig: -does the pig dance waving flags that read "Review!Review!Review!"-  
  
El Squeeko: Yay! On to the fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! Yet I do own Cheesie Poofs because I created the snack because saying Cheetos or Cheese Doodles would be copywriting!! So Cheesie Poofs are mine!! -goes swimming in her Cheesie Poof pool-

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Day 7  
  
Well journal, it's Sunday and it's official..the week of no Cheesie Poofs is over.  
  
Millardo took me to this sushi bar to celebrate and the guys met us there. It was fun but also a little embarrasing. Duo drank a little too much sake and jumped on stage, dragging Heero along and started singing kareoke.  
  
It was a little funny and Duo and Heero sang really well but..Relena showed up. Duo spotted her and started singing even louder. Here's how his lyrics went.  
  
Peacecraft woman! Stay away from me!  
  
Peacecraft woman! Lady let me beeee!  
  
Don't come hanging round our door!  
  
Heero don't wanna see ya face no more!  
  
Let's just say Relena got more than a little ticked and a fight broke out. Who knew she had such a good left hook?  
  
In the end we got thrown out and banned from ever coming back. Atleast everyone wasn't hurt. Except Duo...he has a black eye.   
  
You know what? This week wasn't all that bad. I got to meet my cheesie poof in a shining mask..oh ya...I almost forgot, Millardo wants me to meet him in the park tonight. He says he has a question he wants to ask me. Wonder what it could be?  
  
Now what? I think that week cured me of my obbession with Cheesie Poofs. I still eat them, but not as much as before. Besides...whipped cream is better. MUCH better.  
  
Well I better go, we're going to eat dinner at IHOP. Maybe we'll see Yami and Yugi there.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
El Squeeko: I smell a hint of a another story and a sequel in this chapter. Look close and you can find them. Who knew Quatre was 'The Prince of Whipped Cream Torture'?  
  
Poor Millardo...-sets up kareoke bar for her next story- American women....stay away from mmeeeee.....  
  
Anyhow..review and I will mention you in my next story and give you Cheesie Poofs.  
  
Oh and by the way, read The Day Tea Died and you will understand.  
  
Oh here's a joke. What's the worse thing you can do to Tea from Yu-Gi-Oh?  
  
Stick her in water. T-E-A. Tea like you drink for those bakas who don't get it. Like my friend Katy K.


End file.
